Amy Rose's Stomach Grumbles
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Which is basically all the time. Because that chick just loves food, that Amy Rose. Nearly as much as she loves Sonic. ...Well, that's not true, she clearly wants the blue blur's speed. If you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Stomach Grumbles  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose sighed as she had both of her hands on her stomach, which was rumbling loudly as she was walking on the sidewalk next to the huge highway in the Empire City, with it being nighttime as the cars zipped right past her, Amy turning her head to the right to see Sonic The Werehog platforming around the Skyscraper Scamper.

"Hmmm... there goes Sonic, my soon to be mine husband..." Amy admitted as she let out a sigh, glancing at her growling stomach. "Too bad I'm feeling hungry..."

As Amy kept on going her not so merry way, she noticed two different colored echidnas that were eating enchiladas, the two talking amongst each other.

"Why is this story about Amy Rose's stomach growling?" Said the blue Knuckles with a beard. "The author always has her stomach rumbling."

"Because he wants to attempt to force his fetish down people's throats. That, and he doesn't have any better ideas for fanfics," The green Knuckles admitted as he held a microwave in his lap with his right hand, with the microwave microwaving a baby echidna egg. "He also seems to be fond of taking certain in jokes regarding this series."

"Will you two idiots shut up!? You're making me feel more hungrier than I already am!" Amy exclaimed as she snapped at the two echidnas, angrily shaking her arms at them.

Suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly again, causing the area to shake as the area below the echidnas broke, sending them several stories to their death as Amy gasped, placing her hands on her face.

"_Oh my goodness!_" Amy exclaimed as she glared at her stomach, clenching her fists. "_Squidward!_"

The other different animals eating at the outdoor cafe all looked at Amy oddly as she blushed, feeling embarrassed as her stomach grumble caused the area to shake again, causing her to fall off the sidewalk as suddenly E-123 Omega hovered onto the scene, grabbing Amy in his metallic arms.

"Omega... you saved me!" Amy exclaimed as she had her hands up to her chin, blinking. "But why?"

"Because Shadow needs you." Omega stated to Amy as he hovered towards the western direction, going above the highway and various platformers. "Your stomach grumbling is causing an odd effect on this planet."

Amy's eyes widened as she was relatively shocked, her stomach continuing to rumble on as Omega kept on hovering.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was still in Omega's arms as the two landed on the top of a garden rooftop, the skyscraper it was on being surrounded by much taller skyscrapers, highways, yellow railings, and rotating platforms as the two headed right for the western edge of the garden, noticing that it was gated as Shadow The Hedgehog was there alongside Silver The Hedgehog, who as usual was delivering pizzas to the citizens of Empire City.

"Oh good, I'm glad you managed to find me," Shadow stated as he approached Amy and Omega, moving his hands around. "Amy, I need to tell you something about the effects of your body rumbling."

Amy gawked as she felt her stomach rumble again, slightly blushing as she placed both of her hands on it. "Well, you can go ahead and tell me right away, because my tummy won't stop!"

"...Yeah." Shadow remarked as he approached Amy, placing his hands on Amy's shoulders. "Anyway, try and ignore your stomach's loud, deep pitched-"

"_Shadow!_" Amy remarked as she blushed more, feeling quite embarrassed about her bodily functions. "You know how I get when you mention those words!"

Shadow murmured as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Sorry. Anyway, I'll try and be as brief and to the point as possible, so-"

Omega yawned as he stretched his mechanical arms, sitting down as he faced Shadow and Amy. "Activating snooze mode." He then closed his bright red eyes, with Shadow shrugging as he began explaining the exposition of the story to Amy, who was listening closely despite her belly continuing to rumble.


End file.
